Reflection
by Pyrokitsuna
Summary: The whole room became pitch black and the air smelled of blood, and Heather quickly turned her mini-flashlight on. Heather’s face obtained a look of fear as her reflection smiled with psychopathic euphoria.
1. Reflection

Shattered: This was my creative writing assignment for a descriptive place. It turned out to be too long so I did a shortened version for my teacher. That really killed me to only use half of the story.

Although in the end I did like the shortened version. So it might be good that my teacher didn't want it so long. Heather's character may be a little off. When I was writing this she came off....wimpy to me.

I do not see her like that at all. So sorry if she is too OOC. I love heather, she is my second favorite SH character. Now all my nonsense is out of the way enjoy!

-------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill 3 in anyway what-so-ever. All the rights belong to Konami or whoever that american company is that own them now.

-------------------------------------------

Heather Mason sighed as she stood in front of a black, iron door. Putting a hand through her dark blonde hair, she looked at the door with her soft brown eyes. The door had vast amounts of blood and rust covering the whole frame. It was too repulsive to look at the door. Heather tugged at her orange turtleneck and fiddled with her puffy, white vest. The white vest had two front pockets; the pocket on the left side held a small flashlight.

The light shined in the perpetual darkness of the hallway. The dragging of limbs and deep grunts reached the ears of the young girl. Whipping her head in the direction, she saw a monstrosity headed her way. A gigantic abomination stood a few feet away from her. The creature had giant sausage like arms and legs. The mouth looked like it had been sewn shut, and the beady eyes stared out at heather as it advanced on her.

Heather's deep brown eyes widened in fear and reached for the rustic handle. Slowly, the being was advancing on her as she tried to open the dark door. It was getting so close that she could feel the heat radiating off his body. The creature slowly brought up his bullish arms to strike her down. The blonde girl finally opened the door and ran into the room. Heather locked the door and slide down bleach white floor. She took a deep breath and smelled disinfectant and plastic.

A hospital smell, the smell the whole building should have not this hell. Slowly, she got her heart to calm down and opened her bronze eyes. The room was as bright as the sun.

Look into the light too long and you would see white spots.

The only two objects in the room were an operating table and a gigantic wall mirror. Heather approached the foreboding mirror. She stared into the mirror and felt a chill run through her body. Heather's reflection suddenly turned darker and more bloody. Her reflection put a hand to the mirror and felt her hand unwillingly touch the mirror.

Suddenly, veins of blood sprouted in many different directions around where the hands touched the reflective surface. The whole room became pitch black and the air smelled of blood, and Heather quickly turned her mini-flashlight on.

Heather's face obtained a look of fear as her reflection smiled with psychopathic euphoria.

Heather looked around at the hellish transformation. The young blonde-haired woman gave a gasp; she could actually see the blood moving through the walls. Despite how horrified she was, she could not will her legs to move. Looking straight into the mirror, her reflection started reaching out of the mirror. Her hand had blood, dirt, and grim on it. The reflection grabbed her pale, clean hand leaving traces of blood, dirt, and grim on it.

The girl shrieked and struggled to move, but all she did was fall onto her back. She could hear the squelch of blood, and could feel the crimson liquid seeping into her white vest.

Quickly she rose to her feet and ran to the black door. Soft brown eyes glanced towards the mirror one last time. The reflection was waving at her with a smile full of madness. Frightened, Heather quickly opened the door and ran out of the room.

This was the last time Heather Mason would enter Brook Haven Hospital.

--------------------------------------

Shattered: Thank you for reading. I would Appreciate any reviews you would like to submit and I also would like to know if anyone wants the shortened version on here? That would be greatly appreciated. If you do, it might be a bit.

I need the printed copy since, our school does not use the program I use. They use some stupid Pages for Macs. Ugh I hate Macs. Evil little computers I say. Anyway thank you for taking you precious time to read one of my stories.

I can not believe I did not make a Silent Hill fiction before this. Maybe I will do a Silent Hill 4 one next!


	2. Shortened Version

Shattered: This was the shortened version. As you can see it is not very many words. As I looked at I realised how short this version is. Since my Creative Writing teacher barely accepted this much I was happy. I think she wanted it even shorter. :

That to me is very sad.

-----

Disclaimer: I do not or never will own Silent Hill. If I did the story line would be so messed up and not nearly as psychologicaly scary. Congrats to you Konami. Or whatever American company owns it now.

(Does Konami have an american partner?)

-----

Heather Mason stared blankly inside of a room that was as plain as a hospital. She took deep breaths smelling disinfectant.

It was like the smell of hospitals, like the whole building should have been; rather than this horrific smell of blood and plastic.

The room was blindingly bright, so bright Heather thought she was staring at the sun. The only object in the room was a gigantic mirror that covered the entire wall. As Heather approached the mirror, she could tell it wasn't her. She stared at the mirror and felt a strange chill. The reflection suddenly turned darker and bloodier. Her reflection put a hand to the mirror and she felt her hand unwillingly touch the mirror.

Suddenly, veins of dark crimson blood sprouted everywhere. The whole room became pitch black and the air smelled of blood and rubber. A look of fear appeared on Heather's face; her reflection just smiled with psychopathic euphoria.

Frightened, she quickly turned on her flashlight to get a better look at the hellish room. Heather could actually see the blood flowing through the walls. The reflection's hand was covered in grime, blood, and dirt. The reflection came out of the mirror and grabbed her pale clean hand leaving it's traces of blood, dirt, and grime.

Heather tried to move but all she could do was fall on to her back. As soon as she fell, she heard the squelch of the blood; she could feel the crimson liquid seeping into her white vest. Heather quickly rose to her feet and ran out of the horrifying room.

This would be the last time Heather Mason went into Brook Haven Hospital.

----

Shattered: thank you for reading this! I also want to say that I am very happy that i got 3 review so quickly on the long version.

Also a shoutout to my friend Lvmj who reviewed when I asked.

Another shoutout to Noa748, who gave me quite a long review and asked for the shortened version.

I wish someone would review and tell me if they liked my shortened or longer version better.

I love you all~

Every review makes me happy inside~~~


End file.
